yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes' March Song Chapter 5
Heroes' March Song Chapter 5 is the fifth and final chapter of the Heroes' March Song 4koma series. Translation Page 1 Washio Sumi: This...is the place right? Minowa Gin: According to the address written in the collar, at least. Gin: This is weird, nobody seems to be around. Sumi: The electric meter isn't functioning either. (It doesn't look like anybody will be coming back). Nogi Sonoko: A deserted home~ Add to it the disappearance of Koma-chan...This smells like an incident~ Gin: For real?! Sonoko: The truth always lies in the palm of my hand~ Gin: A great detective!(Amazing!) Sumi: ...I found a lost dog poster. Page 2 Gin: Uh... Looking for a dog! Find me! -> White - Koma-chan Gin: It looks nothing like her... but considering the situation this has to be Koma. Sumi: The name also fits, but the address is different... Gin: Is this you? Koma: (Complete denial) Sonoko: Let's ask the person who might have drawn it then~ Sumi: Eh? Yuki Yuna: I'm sorry it doesn't look right... Sonoko: She was putting these up over there so I caught her~ Page 3 Sumi: Hey Gin! Sonoko: Help her out~ Gin: Me?! O-Okay!! Gin: Y-you know, if you look real closely it does look like her! Like uh...The part about being white. Sumi: You suck at this. Gin: Don'tcha think so! Koma!! Koma: (Full. Denial.) Yuna: Uwa~n (I'm sorry) Page 4 Sonoko: By the way, are you Koma-chan's owner~? Yuna: No, a friend of mine is taking care of her. Sumi: Taking care? Yuna: You see...The owner is an old lady living in this house but she's sick and has been hospitalized for a while. So her relatives...My friend's family has her under their care for the time being. Yuna: But then they said she suddenly vanished. So I was helping around. Gin: Such a good girl. Yuna: But my drawing didn't look like him at all. I wasn't much of a help in the end. All: That's not true! Page 5 Sonoko: Wasshi, is your leg okay~? Sumi: It's fine now, thanks to the medicine the tanuki gave me. Yuna: I let my friend know just now. Let me show you the way to their house. She was searching around the train station. Gin: Thanks a bunch! Yuna: Why did Koma-chan take off all of a sudden though? Gin: I wonder what business she had all the way near Ōhashi. Yuna: I see, near Ōhashi... Yuna: Ōhashi... Yuna: ŌHASHI?! Gin: How many times are you gonna repeat that! Page 6 Yuna: Could it be...That Koma-chan was trying to visit the sickly grandma... All: Eh?! Sumi: What do you mean? Yuna: I once heard her doctor was by Ōhashi, so maybe the place she's hospitalized is also... Gin: I see, That's how it is... (She walked all the way there, despite being so worn-out...) Sonoko: It all makes sense now~ Gin: I'm so sorry!! All: Eeeh? Page 7 Sonoko: Wh-what's wrong Mino-san~ Gin: But! Gin: I just went ahead and decided that she was lost on my own, after she came all the way to Ōhashi. Gin: I take full responsibility for this mistake!! Sonoko: Wasshi~? Sumi: Hold it!! All: Eeeh?! Page 8 Sumi: ...Nobody here is blaming you for anything. Sumi: Only Koma has that right. And yet she came along willingly. The way you go around shouldering people's weaknesses and pains all by yourself. Sumi: ...is all so frail and irritating. Stand proud! You went through a lot of trouble for her sake. Gin: But you did give me an earful earli- Guwaaaa Page 9 Yuna: It's pretty amazing though! You came here all the way from Ōhashi. Gin: Hm? Not really. Sonoko: It was a lot of fun~ Sumi: I guess...It was fun? Yuna: That's not it. I mean you did it all for Koma-chan's sake. Yuna: Let's see, What do they call people like that. Kind people who help out those in need...Ah, Yuna: Heroes!! Page 10 Yuna: We're here. This is the house. Sonoko: Thank you~ Yuna: Well then, I'll be taking my leave! Sumi: Eh? Gin: You should just come with us... (We haven't even thanked you properly yet) Yuna: There are other matters that require my help. (Sorry) Yuna: See you later, Heroes!! Gin: Kind people who help those in need huh... I guess that makes her a hero as well. Didn't even catch her name. Sonoko: Yup~ Page 11 Then... Girl: Koma~!! (Thank goodness) met up with Koma's family explained the reason for his sudden disappearance. She then lowered her head and begged them take Koma see the old lady. go right away" "We should have thought more about her." Page 12 thus our little adventure with Koma came to an end. We all smiled satisfyingly as we drifted into sleep in the back of the car. I believe we gained a little more insight on what it means to be a hero. End. Gallery Marchsong_05.jpg 1488219741738.jpg 1488219807931.jpg 1488219872634.jpg 1488219937516.jpg 1488220002795.jpg 1488220068194.jpg 1488220134814.jpg 1488220199063.jpg 1488220263815.jpg 1488220328222.jpg 1488220395287.jpg Navigation Category:4koma Category:Chapter